If You Are Happy
by Soul of Ashes
Summary: Deeo and Luciola fluff. Some episode before Deeo becomes captured, and after he joins the Sylvana's crew... Deeo worries that Luciola will stop being his friend. Luciola isn't sure 'what' he is, anymore. (Complete)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I think if anyone reads through this, they might expect a second part to ensue. I'm not sure myself. I think it might, but in case you actually like it, that's good! But for now, I think it'll stand alone because there's enough fluff in here to make even a hetero boy blush. That's all I've got to say about the matter, and if you don't like it, no flaming. In the words inside Stephen King's books, "Say Thank-ya big-big."

- - - -

_If You Are Happy..._

"Luciola?" Deeo walked into the ship's cabin where he had hoped to find his companion, his all-time buddy, Luciola. He had been meaning to ask him something all day, since he had to give Luciola permission to go shower before the infuriating young man would actually go do it.

It began something like this:

"Luciola! You smell! What, can't you take a shower on your own?"

Blushing, the other replied, "S-Sir, I'm afraid I would have angered you..."

"Silly Luciola..." Deeo giggled, wrapping his arms around him, purring in his ear, licking his cheek, where they were in private. "Do you need me to wash you too, like when we were little?"

The cabin was empty, save for a few articles of clothing. He'd walked in to make sure that Luciola was okay... he'd been in there a long time.

He paused to look out one of the small round windows, his reflection staring back with sultry, pale eyes and a rather feminine face that beamed with expression. He brushed his hair aside from his forehead just a moment, finding the Guild sign staring him in the face. He quickly wiped his hair down over it again before turning, calling out in a near-shriek. "Luciola!!!"

His fingers trailed over the clothing, wondering if Luciola had just taken them off in here, or if he had left them out to change into. Well, that was too bad. He wished he'd be done by now! Luciola wasn't 'that' dirty; maybe he shouldn't have said he smelled.

Guilty, he walked toward the cracked open door, from whence steam was billowing toward the ceiling. It wasn't a lot of steam, and it wasn't warm. Water was a precious thing, and not a lot of it could be used for such trifle things as bathing. In fact, he was worried that he'd get Luciola in trouble.

He stepped into the door, looking around. "Luci--" Stopped short. Gawked in downright childish horror. "--ola...?"

"S, Sir..." The Guilder stood, perfectly naked, moisture dripping from his arms and legs, down the fine planes of his flat, boyish stomach. He gave no indication of shame, only concern that Deeo himself was ashamed. He shut off the steam propulsion and quickly grabbed the towel to cover himself. Deeo gulped, before he smiled again.

"Oh... Sorry 'bout that! You were taking so long... you all clean again?"

"Yes, sir," Luciola replied. His eyes lowered to the floor, tinged pink nearly to his shoulders now. He was always a little worried when Deeo suddenly lost all sense of modesty. His worst fear came to life when Deeo suddenly waltzed toward him and threw his arms around his shoulders, pulling him down and laughing.

"Clean, clean!! Luciola, get dressed now... I want to show you something!"

Deeo spun around and dashed through the door, rushing into the next room, then stood by the closed cabin door, arms over his chest, tapping his foot. "Hurry!"

Luciola nodded, gulping loudly. He dressed quickly, using the towel to guard Deeo's sight, before he secured his Guild outfit with little ceremony, finishing the last unseen button. Then, Deeo's hand closed on his wrist and he pulled him out through the halls, bustling past other Vanship pilots and mechanics and workers whose jobs did not fully reveal themselves to Deeo's understanding. Faces swept past, and Deeo cried, "Immelman!" once when he passed the grim-faced boy in the halls. Then Luciola was yanked unceremoniously outside and into the sunlight, where there was a small basket waiting for them. Deeo ran to the basket, opening it and raising his hands.

"Look what I've got for you! It's good, I've tried everything, so you don't have to worry!"

Luciola approached, before sitting down before him. The metal was frigid from the constant motion of the air stealing the heat from it. Deeo removed something from one of the small paper bags inside the wicker basket. He held it to his lips, but he jerked his head back slightly in response. It smelled very pungent, almost enticing.

"Try it," Deeo piped, his face beaming with total adoration. "Please?"

The Guilder took a bite carefully, his eyes never leaving Deeo's. He didn't realize what it was, but it was good and sweet and filled his mouth with juices unlike anything he'd ever tasted before. His own gaze showed mild surprise, awe, and greed. He reached for another bite, which Deeo suddenly denied him.

"Wait a minute. It's even better when you eat it like this," Deeo explained, removing a small dish, taking the plastic seal off before dunking the slice of the fruit in the white puffy substance. He raised it to his lips again, grinning. "Try it now."

He blinked as the flavor exploded again, focused now by a powdery wet sweetness that melted on his tongue and expanded at the same time. Swallowing, he gasped for breath, and reached for Deeo. "What was that? What sort of magic is this?"

"It's Deeo magic," he whispered, grinning mischievously, then with quick precision tugged Luciola closer to him and rested his head on his shoulder, gazing up at the clouds that rolled past them like giant white whales, rising and falling as they surfaced. His throat worked as he considered what to say, before blurting out, "Are we still friends?"

The other Guilder brought his hands curiously over the front of Deeo's arms. He was practically seated on his lap, with his back against his chest, all the while looking like the Guild prince that he was on the only throne he would take. Bitterness crept into his thoughts, at the cruelness of his fate and the shadow of warning that lingered in his guarded heart.

But then he remembered all of the times he shared with Deeo, holding him in his arms when he cried if ever Maestro Delphine was cruel or violent, or when he had horrible nightmares. At night he would hold his trembling body as he sobbed, cryingwhile 'Delphine the Destroyer' haunted his dreams and made his every thought shatter into glass pieces.To mention her name had enough power to send him quaking with discomfort. Deeo was a unique and fragile individual, somehow small in his arms when he should have been bigger. In a way, Luciola was not just his servant, but his protector and his friend like Deeo had always said since the first moment he had shown him kindness beyond simple courtesy. It simply broke his heart, opening him up to a whole new possibility - that he was worth more to Deeo than an object.

"Yes," he whispered suddenly. "We're still friends."

Deeo smiled. Craning his head back, the wind toying with his delicate braid and sending the small ornament to jingling happily, Luciola saw his friend's face light up with unimaginable joy. His sultry gaze fixated on his, captivating him and holding him immobile save but for the sudden quick movement of his breathing. He longed to touch those cheeks, that slender throat; brush his hands through tangled locks of platinum-white hair--

No. These thoughts did not befit a servant. Was Deeo making him feel these things? It couldn't be. Deeo was... Deeo...

...tasted...good.

His stomach rumbled again, and its reverberations trickled down his hips into his legs, making him squirm. This kind of feeling he could not explain, nor did he have an immediate reasonfor as he felt Deeo's tongue lapping against his lips, goading him into reaction with a soft moan. Deeo sat straddling his legs comfortably, reaching his lithe white hands up and dragging his fingertips slowly and firmly through his short, darker hair, tipping Luciola's head back slowly.

"D...Deeo-sama..." he whispered hoarsely, once his lips were free. They felt numb and cold, and so did his cheek where his companion had begun to nuzzle into his skin, his trail of passion unbroken by pauses as he traveled over his neck.

Luciola was forcefully pushed down against the cold metal. Deeo pulled open his jacket and slid his arms inside it, his chilling hands brushing over his naked skin, across his sides, then around his waist, lazily pulling himself onto his side and rolling Luciola with him. They lay together like that, side-by-side, against each other while Luciola clung helplessly to the edges of his jacket, trying to close out the cold air and maybe Deeo-sama, too.

"I saw Immelman and the lady doing that," Deeo explained quietly, blushing, his hands pausing overhis tentative, nervous abdominal muscles. "And this, too... the lady to Claus... Claus to the lady."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Isn't that what friends do?"

Luciola shrugged, his eyes softening slightly. Before he could answer, Deeo laughed and buried his face against his naked chest. "Oh, it doesn't matter... I like it this way, anyway. Don't you? If it feels nice, your eyes should show it. Let's go inside... It's too cold for a picnic, anyway."

Thank Order. Luciola smiled, slowly backing off as Deeo began to put things back in the basket before picking it up, while he buttoned up his jacket and let the fabric gently stick to his skin again. He followed Deeo inside, back to their cabin where the warmth was delightful and he relaxed against the cushions of his bed.

Deeo admired him out of the corner of his eye. He didn't need to tell him to lay down. But once his friend saw he was looking, he struggled to get up. Quickly, Deeo motioned for him to stay down while he fumbled words out of his mouth but nothing coherent came out, and then while Luciola finally laid back and committed himself to going to sleep, Deeo curled up close by, watching him undisturbed.

Luciola was undeniably beautiful. He thought that the moment he laid eyes on him, when Delphine presented the boy to him as a gift. _Oh, how beautiful his eyes are! _And yet so sad. He threw himself at him almost in the manner of a girl, hoping to take that empty, sad gaze and replace it with a smile. Sometimes Luciola's been smiling recently, almost reluctantly, but with all the awful things going on it was no wonder that everyone, even Immelman, were hard-pressed to find a reason to be happy.

Deeo slid closer on the bed, reaching up to gently run his fingers through his short, soft hair, pausing to smooth his fingertips over his worried brow. He looked so old, frowning like that in his sleep even. He leaned close to lick his cheek, wishing the taste of him would go away because it was so hard to forget. So sweet - it was tasting heaven and hell at the same time. He made him feel strange, things he probably shouldn't be feeling. But it was nearly his birthday all the same, and it meant he would become a man... and if Delphine had her way...

No! He would never lose his soul to her. Not when he could be feeling things like this. The young Guilder's eyes watered slightly with but the touch of Luciola's body to comfort him, his warmth and the sound of his steady breathing.

Tomorrow would be different, he thought sleepily. He slid his arm around his waist. "Tomorrow," he promised quietly, "I'll make you smile."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Demanding! Well, your words of encouragement have inspired me, citizens. So I shall write, and write, and write... By the way... do you know how challenging it is to fit this into an anime in correct chronological order when you don't have full access to the anime when you actually need it? And the 'pirates' are hypothetical enemies inspired by "Castle in the Sky"... and no, I won't actually write about the battle because I'm too lazy. Heehee.

-----

"Don't cry, Luciola-san," Deeo whispered to his young friend, two children crouched in the darkness of Deeo's almost frightfully huge playroom.

Luciola was sporting a new bruise on his face. He didn't know he'd stepped out of line by asking such a simple question. He couldn't even remember what it was now, but his tears were falling. Deeo's hands, small and insubstantial compared to the hand that had struck him, stroked his hair and his face.

"Please don't cry," the small voice said again, and he buried his face into the shoulder.

----

Luciola woke up with a start. Something warm and large was laying across his chest, which made it slightly harder to breathe but not impossible to, not in his sleep. It was Deeo, almost on the verge of sucking his thumb, laying his hand over Luke's heart and feeling its powerful beating. A raw, nervous smile spread over his lips before he touched his hand.

"Deeo," he said softly. "Deeo, it's time to wake up."

The boy opened both eyes at once, blinking before shutting them again. Stubborn as always. "No wakey. Fi' more minutes."

Then he snuggled all the closer, rubbing his groin against his hip without meaning to. Luciola blushed - there was no denying it, the word was on the tip of his tongue, that what he felt was unbridled desire. He rubbed back, bringing his hands over his master's sides to his back, rubbing it a little. Mm... how warm he felt, through his clothes... so good.

Deeo's head popped up, almost bashing him in the nose. He looked around wildly. "Immelman! He's going to be so mad if we're late!" Luciola was sure that there was no such practice session. Immelman - Claus, he corrected himself - was probably hammering away at that damned Vanship of his.

Then the dream coiled itself around his gut, reminding him that he had to stay awake. Luciola remembered the cold sting of his cheek when Delphine had slapped him, and threatened to strap him to her deadly thorns. He finally sat up slowly, Deeo's head rolling forward till his chin against against his own chest. He woke up.

"Wha's...? Oh, Luciola-san... You want breakfast, right? Let's go find something in the kitchen.. maybe that adorable little Aru will have cooked up something yummy, what with her natural talent for little tasties!"

Little tasties, indeed. Luciola could have told anyone what his favorite tasty was. He was still blushing, not noticing he still held onto Deeo when the boy was struggling to get up. "Silly! Let me go!"

Luciola blinked, startled enough to let him for a single second which is what all Deeo needed to spring free, and hurry out the door. The Guilder scoffed, frowned, and got up to hurry after him. All this running around wasn't befit of a Guild prince! But here, Deeo was just a vanship pilot like everyone else. And Luciola was his servant, his navi, and that's all there was to it.

On the way to the kitchen they were met with Ravey. Her eyes were slightly downcast, her vision seemingly lost as she bumped into the wall a few times before turning to take the service transporter down to the vanship hall where she was undoubtedly going to continue her work. Or, even more likely, her thoughts lingered on her beloved Claus with whom Deeo seemed harmlessly fascinated.

Luciola looked ahead again, and quickened his unseemly pace to match the speed of Deeo. He smelled the kitchen before he reached it, and stepped into a wall of scent and warmth that made him literally melt against one of the metal counters. Deeo brought him a soft, chewy cake. He bit into it, unthinking, and his mouth was once again assaulted by the sheer sweetness of it.

Deeo took his hand, smiling. Luciola was sorry he ever thought he doubted his feelings for this boy... almost a man. But the closer he came to his birthday, the less like his age he acted. Deeo always acted a little strange... but stranger, as if the very day was stealing away his maturity the nearer it drew.

Deeo squeezed his hand, when suddenly there came the inevitable "Inaudible Flight" warning. He sighed, released his friend's hand as he sidled up to the door. He mouthed something before walking out, sitting in the dressing room to gather his thoughts. He rubbed his eyes. Luciola materialized out of the shadows next to him on the bench. They couldn't speak now; the silence was almost unbearable. Would telepathy work? He didn't know if either of them were very good at it... and if even one spark of power was used, no doubt Delphine would probably sense it.

Maybe she was already coming. Deeo started to tremble, tears burning his eyes. Luciola saw them and raised his hand very slowly, gentle as a kitten, wiping them away with his thumb. The pressure of his touch brought Deeo back from having another panicking episode, but his eyes wandered to his lap. He smiled a little, and tilted his face into his palm, rubbing like a cat.

The unshakable desire to kiss him welled up like a bubble of air in a glass of clean, beautiful water. Water, he thought thirstily, licking his lips. Deeo made no moves, not anticipating his want this time. Instead of scooting closer, he stood up and stepped away, soft as a bird.

"Dee--" He stopped. Perhaps he was wrong about Deeo after all.

The boy unzipped his coat from the front near the collar. It peeled away from his skin, but Luciola couldn't see (he wished he could), could almost hear it peeling from his skin and slipping from his body. The obtrusive garment finally opened enough to slip off his his shoulders. His shirt hair just barely dusted the slight bump behind his neck between his shoulder blades, that weird bone that was part of the spine he thought. Strong shoulders, slender sturdiness, the sinuous muscle. All of it becoming bare before Luciola's trembling, watering eyes.

He wanted to ask him just what the hell he was doing, master, and why was he getting undressed? But it 'was' a small off-hand locker room... which felt suddenly old with disuse... that probably no one used anymore.

Deeo turned around. He bit his gloved fingertips and tugged his gloves from his beautiful hands. He placed them on the bench next to Luciola as he leaned over him. He was blushing down to his shoulders, Luciola saw with a somewhat louder gulp than he intended; the situation was getting a little frightening. It just got worse when Deeo lowered himself in front of him. Deeo did that often, but now he did it like a servant, on one knee, resting his hands on his own knees and imploring him silently.

He had no idea what those eyes could have said. They said everything and nothing. What did he want? Neither of them could speak. And the woman listening with her super-sensitive hearing device could hear almost everything they said. Could she hear his heart pounding?

Deeo waited. For what? A command he wasn't prepared to give? Some silent consent to do whatever it was Deeo wanted him to do? Chewing his lip, he rested his hands on Deeo's and leaned close, pressing his lips very close to his ear to speak as quietly as he could, almost without even speaking.

"What do you want from me?" Deeo looked up, blushing, tears glistening in the edges of his eyes, and turned his hands over to grasp his fingers. His uniform was falling down around his hips, low enough to show his naval, so he brought one of Luke's hands to his shoulder, scooting forward to kneel between his legs. Luke pulled him close without realizing it. Deeo's head came down to rest against his thigh.

_What am I feeling? What does he want from me? Deeo, if only you could speak right now... I've got so much to say, and I... I don't know anything..._

They stayed like that for minutes, listening to the boom of the rockets as they sent out their sound signals in search of the ever elusive alien craft, Exile. Waiting for the Inaudible Flight warning to cancel, though they didn't need to talk at the moment.

Suddenly the safety light came back on, and they could speak. Still Luciola didn't say anything. But someone did wander down the hall, and happen to notice this abandoned room's door being ajar. This stranger barged in and yelped in alarm, having seen the two Guilders in such a compromising situation, before crying, "What the--!?"

Deeo jumped straight into the air, yanking his suit over his upper body again, his entire face possibly as red as spilled blood. Luciola just crossed his legs one over the other and folded his arms over his chest, his cheeks gleaming with redness.

"Go away, filth!" Deeo sneered. "We're trying to figure out what the hell this room is for!"

"Well, whatever you think it's for, it's not from the looks of it! Anyway, Sofia has commanded that you lot get ready to get into your gear. Find your navi, 'cause there are pirates coming and they're packin' power."

Deeo blinked a few times before shrugging, casually zipping up his suit and walking out, pushing past the intruder with nothing more than an agitated grunt. Luciola stood up slowly and walked by, eyes closed with an impassive look on his face, a slight crease in his brow.

The two infamous Guilders couldn't be paired up, as it didn't make most of the other pilots that comfortable. Claus was stuck with Luciola as his navi, and Deeo was placed with another skilled navigator. Then, in perfect formation, the fleet burst out amidst the clouds and swung due west from which the pirates were said to be coming.

The engines pounded their lament into their ears, each pilot focused and prepared for any sort of attack. Deeo looked over toward Luciola's vanship with a slight smile. He was disappointed, so disappointed that he couldn't finish making Luciola happy. He gritted his teeth, tightening his fingers around the steering mechanism with a fierce gleam in his eyes. Oh, those pirates would feel the leading edge of his frustration. He got excited just thinking about killing them. He ordered his navigator to be careful, and to make sure not to red-out or he'll surely have his hide when they get back.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Okay... time to up the rating on this puppy! WARNING: Heavy smut... I tried to pretty itout with words, and I think I tried uploading this already... I suppose it won't let me, and if it doesn't, I'll link (if I ever get an account there...didn't think I'd need to...)And now, with this third and last chapter, the whole point of "If You Are Happy"... some nice, old-fashioned, carefully crafted lemon... I don't know if they allow that, but at least it isn't straight-out lemon... I tried to make the language used beautiful and the image not so.... raw... know what I mean? So I won't get booted off the website for writing schmuck. What am I, chopped liver? Muahaha!!

-----

"Luciola, you make such a funny face when I come in! Why?" The young man, Deeo, plunked down next to his friend on the mat, stretching his arms out before he bullied his friend into laying down, while he sat on his stomach.

"I don't know, I-I--" The boy coughed, shoving at him, but never complaining that he couldn't breathe. He closed his eyes finally, and exhaled.

"Luciola? Luciola!! Wake up!!" He slid off like a seal from the beach and pressed himself against his side. He patted his cheeks, stroked his hair, then pinched his arm. "Please... don't die!"

He finally executed the kiss of life. He pinched his nose shut and parted his lips, pressing his mouth against his. His mouth felt cool and soft and unblemished, tasting like mint and chocolate, and deeper inside where his tongue went, he was warm. He felt a flicker of movement, but forced himself to keep kissing him. It may have been the only way to revive him! He'd seen many of his fellow Guilders doing so when someone had fallen unconscious.

_Please wake up, please, please..._

Finally he felt his mouth stirring, tightening. Drawing on his own kisses, making them a little deeper. It was awkward, two young men kissing on the floor of Deeo's playroom. He pulled back, blinking with absurd curiousity as the unfamiliar sensation of the kiss. He smiled though, because Luciola was staring at him in wonderment, his mouth beginning to curve upward in that not-too-familiar semblance of a smile himself.

"Sorry 'bout squishing ya," he said, poking him in the stomach. "I won't do that again, okay, Luciola?"

Luciola nodded and continued to smile for the next five minutes.

------

After the battle, Luciola and Deeo staggered from their vanships feeling a little exhausted and rather sweaty. Deeo hurried over to Luciola, after having remembered that strange time when Luciola 'passed out', and Deeo kissed him to bring him back.

"Luciola!" He latched onto his arm, startling the other Guilder out of his thoughts. A secret, sensuous smile curved the young man's lips. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

Luciola blushed, but otherwise offered no smiles. He pushed him away. "Master Deeo, I don't feel like talking."

"Why not?" Deeo was hurt. Suddenly he was desperate for his acceptance. Was it anger? Was he mad that he tried to get him to smile? "Luciola, didn't you have fun killing those baddies? They were just challenging enough to be fun, weren't they?"

Luciola broke free of him and continued walking down the hallways without him, into the locker room alone. Deeo struggled past civilians and pilots to go after him. His desperate cries went unheard underneath the terrible cacophony of voices, cheerful and happy to have blown off some steam. Squirming through warm human bodies like some sick maze of living flesh, it was difficult finding Luciola in it all. He couldn't even use his powers to get to his mind. He wasn't that powerful!

"Luciola!!" he broke free, fell against the wall, and sprinted toward their room. He burst into it... only to find it empty. His jaw dropped in disbelief. Where could Luciola have gone!?

His emotions began to get beyond his ability to control. He trembled, his lip quivered, and his bright blue eyes filled with tears. A strangled sound like someone gargling with water came out of him, before he sat down on the floor and cried, wiping his eyes repeatedly like someone who couldn't stand the fact of ruining his make-up. He didn't hear the soft footsteps of another as he entered, crouching behind him, until he felt another hand stroking up and down the middle of his back against his spine.

"Shut the door," Deeo croaked, hiding himself. He heard a dull metal clank and then Luciola drifted down beside him like an angelic figure from human legend. "Now just hold onto me, 'kay?"

Luciola slipped his arms around him and pulled him onto his legs and pressed his lips to his face, over and over, like making sure his stamp of affection was very clear. Deeo cried; Luciola comforted. He knew his master was afraid (of Delphine, O' lamentable discord, that despicable woman!), and he promised himself he wouldn't let anything bad happen to Deeo. Death would be an agreeable option if it came between himself and protecting Deeo Eraclair. (Author's Note: Spelling error, maybe?)

When his shoulder and sleeve were positively soaked, Deeo finally ceased his sniffles and looked up at his friend. Luciola looked at him, not sure what he could do, what he should be doing.

"Tell me what to do," he whispered hoarsely, wiping his mouth. "For pity's sake, Deeo, tell me what I can do."

"Do what you can," said Deeo; "to take my fear away." Then he closed his eyes, clasping his hands in his lap, feeling Luciola's breath fairly gasp against his hair and his hands gently take hold of the zipper of his uniform and bring it down.

Between removing clothing and kissing, Luciola had picked up Deeo and placed him neatly on one of their bunks, their hands together at one moment, and traveling the next to keep the emotions flowing. Luciola's desire burned and would have bet his soul that nothing could have cooled it down, having Deeo so blatantly offering himself. But he was doing this not only for himself, but for Deeo - had he not asked him to do it specifically to take away his terrors?

To note, Deeo's skin felt like caressing water. It was smooth and cool, and responded with an uncanny quickening, and when he bled from biting his lip too hard, Luciola thought it tasted like wine when he kissed him, and licked away the fluid until there was no more - until Deeo bit his tongue and offered more. But Luciola was not a blood-drinker, and bent to his throat, kissing and teasing the flesh, making it blush with each suck and pull of his teeth, and Deeo moaned to him, squirming and wrapping his sculpted, sinuous legs around his waist.

Being inside him was a pulsating whiteness like floating in darkness and holding onto a precious gem of light, its pulse spelling out one's existence with each passionate burst of screaming testament, "I am alive! I am alive! _I am alive!!_" It was like that with Deeo - his voice rising to his ears in small, mewling whimpers of pleasure, his body wrapping itself around Luciola as much as he tried to push deeper into him, in search of something exquisite - that hidden place, that unspoken treasure--

And there it was, and Deeo screamed out his name, his hair whipped back as he tightened his grip on Luke's shoulders, sweat dripping down from his temples and against the pillow. Luciola's flesh felt like it was on fire, but inside was cool, paralyzing pleasure, spilling from his loins throughout his legs and his chest.

While the effects faded, Deeo stroked Luciola's face, tugging on a piece of his hair with an impish smile. "Luciola," he mumbled. "Your face..."

"What's wrong with it?" Luciola peered down, then rolled off to the side, pulling him close to him.

Deeo shook his head, sighing happily. "You're smiling!"


End file.
